Destiny
by Liu Black
Summary: "…Semakin kulihat masa lalu, semakin hatiku tak menentu. Tetapi satu sinar terangi jiwaku saat aku melihat senyummu…"


Ok, totor Liu kembali dengan fict yang beda. Maaf belum sempat ngelanjutin fict Classique, totor masih belum dapat ide buat bikin BDSM -_- . Tapi mudah-mudahan dalam waktu dekat ini, Classiquenya sudah bisa dipublish, mohon doa dan dukungannya (_/|\_)

Oh iya, fict Classique'y bisa di copas kok sl'y masa berlakunya sudah hampir abis XD

Btw, totor dapat ini fict dari salah satu teman yang kebetulan dia yang ngalamin'y *true story maksudnya :D  
Tapi totor bakal ambil -50% aja real storynya, sisanya totor yang rekayasa , huahahaha *devil laugh XD  
Ada lemonnya, no BDSM, ada humornya, ada sedihnya, dll.

Waktu dan tanggal di fict ini hanya rekayasa belaka, ya kasi tahu aja berhubung ini diangkt dari true story, takut terjadi kesalahpahaman

Maaf, alurnya maju-mundur *kyk lagi gitu-gituan #pretttt mesum XD

Happy or ending story, silahkan dibaca dulu. Totor si sukanya fict yang berending tragis gis gis gis gis gis XD

Ok, then….

Here we go….

* * *

**Liu Black proudly(?) present:**

**DESTINY**

Disclaimer:_**Masashi Kishimoto**_

Pairing: SasuXNaru

Sedikit banyak SasuXNeji XD *maaf

Warning:

-Rated: M

-Boy's love

-+18 y.o

-Lemon(lemonnya murni totor sendiri yang bikin)

-Typo(s)

Don't like, don't read

Epi liding ya :D

=normal pov=

"Kau tampak pucat?"

"Hn"

"banyak tugas, ya?"

"Iya."

Melihat sahabatnya yang sudah seperti ini semenjak seminggu yang lalu, Shikamaru tahu bahwa sahabatnya sedang menghadapi masalah.

"C'mon. cerita saja."

"Aku pulang dulu." Balas Sasuke ketus.

'Aish, manusia yang satu ini selalu saja memendam perasaannya sendiri.' Batin Shika sedikit kesal.

Flashback 1

~2 minggu yang lalu~

Di perusahaan terkenal saat ini, Sharingan Corp.

"Itu bukan urusanku." Ketus salah satu pemuda berwajah putih, berambut coklat panjang, bermata lavender kepada pemuda berkulit putih yang sedang berdiri cemas dibelakangnya.

"Hentikan, Neji. Ini percuma saja. Kau su…"

"SASUKE!" teriak pemuda bernama Neji itu akhirnya dapat membuat Sasuke menghentikan kalimatnya. "Aku…" lanjut pemuda itu sudah sedikit tenang sambil berjalan kearah Sasuke. "Aku harus memilikimu, Uchiha Sasuke. Harus!" lanjutnya lagi kesetanan.

"Aku tidak memiliki rasa lagi denganmu, Neji."

"Setidaknya kau pernah mencicipi tubuhku, kan, Sasuke? Dan itu dapat menjadi berita segar bagi wartawan yang sedang haus dengan beritamu saat ini, benar?"

Flashback 2

~6 bulan yang lalu~

"Tidurlah bersamaku untuk malam ini, Neji" ajak Sasuke kepada pemuda yang sudah semenjak 4 bulan yang lalu menjadi kekasihnya.

"Tapi…"

"Aku akan melakukannya sebaik mungkin," potong Sasuke cepat saat mendapati kekasihnya itu mulai cemas dan sedikit panik. "Percayalah padaku, hm." Tenang Sasuke sambil membelai rambut panjang sang kekasih.

Keduanya memiliki paras yang begitu sempurna. Pemuda yang satu bermata onyx dan yang satu lagi bermata lavender, berkulit putih, berwajah tampan, berperilakuan dingin *gue orangnya mesum, totor #pletak, totor dijitak Sasuke X| , cuek, bicara hanya seperlunya, dan disukai gadis dan laki-laki tentunya *iya dwongzzz, itukan aku, *pletak, giliran pala Neji yang totor jitakin palanya, berasal dari keluarga yang berada, yang satu si kaya raya Uchiha, yang satu lagi si kaya raya Hyuga, yang satu berambut raven pendek, yang satu lagi coklat lurus panjang *lupa cara deskripsiin rambut -_-

Sasuke berjalan kearah pintu lalu menguncinya.

"Hm…" Neji sedikit panik.

"Jangan seperti ini, Neji." Kata Sasuke sambil kembali lagi ke ranjang king sizenya. "See, wajahmu mulai memerah seperti tomat," rayu Sasuke. "Rasanya inginku makan wajah merahmu." Rayu Sasuke lagi yang berhasil membuat Neji sedikit tertawa.

"Neji," panggil Sasuke sambil mendekati Neji. "Kita lakukan dengan cinta, ok?" tanya Sasuke sedikit serius.

Neji hanya terdiam.

"Kita lakukan dengan cinta. Akanku buat kau tenggelam didalamnya." Lanjut Sasuke lagi kemudian mengecup bibir tipis Neji dengan lembut.

Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Neji tanpa melepaskan kecupannya dibibir yang selalu menghipnotisnya itu.

"Hm…" desahan manis mulai terdengar ditelinga Sasuke. Desahan yang

ditunggu-tunggu olehnya.

3 detik

8 detik

35detik

Sasuke menghentikan kecupannya karena ia tahu Neji sudah mulai kelelahan dengan kecupan pertamanya sebelum kelangkah selanjutnya.

Terlihat oleh onyxnya, saliva-saliva membasahi mulut Neji yang sedikit memerah. Karena tak tega, Sasuke membersihkan saliva itu dari mulut Neji dengan jari-jarinya.

"Kau…kau manis sekali, Neji." bisik Sasuke sambil mendekatkan kepalanya kepada Neji. "Buka mulutmu." Pinta Sasuke lembut.

Neji hanya menurutinya saja. Itulah kelemahan Neji, dia selalu tunduk pada Sasuke, ya untuk saat ini, huahahaha XD

Melihat sang kekasih menurut saja, Sasukepun dengan nakal mulai memasukan lidahnya kemulut Neji. Menjelajahi seluruh isi mulut Neji, mengabsen setiap deret gigi, dan berdansa dengan lidah sang kekasih.

"Hm…" desahan Neji semakin menyempitkan celana Sasuke XD

"Hm…hmph…ng…ah…" desahan demi dasahan keluar dicelah-celah kecupan keduanya.

"Hm." Sasuke menghentikan kecupan panas mereka satelah Neji memberi tanda bahwa ia membutuhkan oksigen.

"Hah…hah…humph…"

"Kau lelah, Neji?" tanya Sasuke sambil sedikit tersenyum melihat tingkah Neji yang seperti sudah berlari 100meter saja. "Kita mulai saja sebelum kau terlalu lelah." Tambah Sasuke sambil tersenyum genit.

Sasuke beranjak dari ranjangnya. Mulai mencopoti(?) pakaiannya satu per satu semantara Neji hanya terduduk batu diranjang.

"Kau sudah bebas, junior." Bisik Sasuke sambil mengelus-elus kejantanannya yang sudah sedari tapi kesakitan.

"Aku…"

Sasuke membalikan badannya hingga seluruh badannya terekspos oleh mata Lavender Neji.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke yang masih mematung ditempatnya berdiri.

"Aku…" kata Neji sambil sedikit melirik kejantanan Sasuke yang sudah mulai berdiri tegak disana. "Aku…" lanjutnya yang kemudian menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kau malu?" tanya Sasuke sambil berjalan kearah Neji. "Tidak apa-apa. Ini wajar." Lanjutnya sambil mengelus rambut Neji.

Mengelus wajah manisnya, turun keleher yang jenjang, bergerak ke kancing-kancing baju Neji dan melepasinya satu per satu.

Sasuke memandang sekilah wajah Neji saat dirinya sudah berhasil melepasi atasan Neji.

'Dia baik-baik saja.' Batin Sasuke sedikit tenang. Itu berarti Neji sudah mengijinin Sasuke untuk melakukan lebih.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak kebawah, kecelana Neji. Sekejap mata, tubuh Neji sudah tak ditutupi oleh sehelai kainpun.

"Kau manis, Neji." bisik Sasuke sambil mengeksplor seluruh kecantikan tubuh Neji yang ada didepan matanya. Putih, kurus, dan telanjang, itulah kata-kata yang dapat menggambarkan tubuh Neji saat ini.

Neji hanya terdiam saja sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

Sasuke menciumi kening Neji.

"Jangan takut, Neji." Tenang Sasuke.

Ciuman kini bersarang di leher Neji dengan Neji masih menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Hm.." desahan terdengar lagi. Sasuke sedang membuat tanda disana, memberi tanda Uchiha.

"Hn" Sasuke merasakan darah sudah mulai masuk kemulutnya. Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya disana. sepertinya sudah cukup tanda yang kini bersarang indah dileher sang kekasih.

Kecupannya kemudian beralih ketangan Neji yang menyilang kuat didadanya.

Sasuke kecup lembut tangan Neji sambil melepaskan silangan sang kekasih didadanya. Satu pertahanan sudah jebol. Kini giliran kaki yang mulai merapat dibawah sana.

'Kau benar-benar lucu, Neji.' Batin Sasuke.

Sasuke tak menghiraukan hal itu karena akan sangat mudah nantinya menjebolkan pertahanan kekasihnya itu.

Karena pertahanan pertama sudah jebol, Sasuke dengan senang hati melahap santap malamnya yang sudah terhidang gila-gilaan didepan matanya. Ia menjilati puting kanan Neji dan berhasil membuat Neji terlonjak kaget.

"Sasukeh…" desah Neji sambil menjambak rambut pantat ayam Sasuke. *Ya ampun, baru dijilat saja sudah dijambak, batin totor dan Sasuke barengan. Geli tau #pletakkkk, dua kedondong bersarang dipala totor n sasuke -_- . Lanjut… *smbil elus2 kedondong :'(

Sasuke tak menghiraukan jambakan hebat di rambutnya.

Kini yang berawal jilatan berganti dengan lumatan-lumatan lembut.

"Hm…" Neji mendesah lagi.

Sasuke menggila. Kali ini dia mengisap rakus puting Neji.

"Hmphh…Sa… Sasuh..Sa..sukeh…hmph…"

Tangan Sasuke bergerak ke pusat Neji, bermain-main disana hingga membuat sang mpunya menggeliat bak cacing kepanasan *totor lebay #dilempari Neji pakai sapu.

Tangan sasuke bergerak ke pusat Neji, bermain-main disana hingga membuat sang mpunya menggeliat bak cacing kepanasan, ralat, maksudnya menggeliat kegelian.

Bosan disana, akhirnya Sasuke beralih ke junior Neji. Tapi terhambat kerena paha Neji menutupinya terlalu kuat. Sasuke menghentikan lumatannya diputing Neji. Kemudian memandangnya genit.

"Kau ingin bermain-main, Neji?" tanya Sasuke sambil memberikan deathglarenya.

Mendengar perkataan dan melihat raut wajah sang kekasih, Neji akhirnya tunduk. Dia membuka pertahanannya sendiri.

'Bumerang' batin Sasuke penuh kemenangan. 'What the heaven?' batin Sasuke heboh saat melihat ternyata junior kekasihnya sudah mulai mengeluarkan sari-sarinya. 'Dia sungguh ingin main-main denganku ternyata.'

"Maaf, aku tidak memberitahumu." Kata Neji sambil menutupi muka malunya. "Aku malu." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa." Kata Sasuke yang kemudian berfokus pada wajah sang kekasih.

Neji sudah tak menutupi wajahnya lagi. Keduanya saling bertatapan.

"Can I?" tanya Sasuke lembut sambil memegang junior Neji yang sudah menegang.

"hm…" terdengar sedikit desahan disana. "iya." Jawab Neji malu.

Sasuke mulai menaik-turunkan tangannya dijunior Neji.

"Hmph…ah…"

"Suka?"

"Neji suka, Sasuke."

*kyaaaa, totor mimisan #srotttt, darah meluncur.

Gerakan tangan Sasuke dikejantanan Neji semakin cepat hingga membuat Neji berkomat-kamit ria.

"Sasuke…Sasukeh…ah… Sasukeh…Sukeh…Suck…eh…ah…"

'See, you like it, baby.' Batin Sasuke senang mendapat hiburan yang benar-benar menghibur.

20 detik

32 detik

40 detik

"I… I… I wan… I wanna cum." Desah Neji saat juniornya sedikittttt lagi mencapai puncaknya.

"ok." Jawab singkat Sasuke.

Sasuke semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Semakin cepat, cepat, cepat, cepat, cepat, dan….

"AH!" desahan keluar bersamaan sari-sari Neji. Muncrat(?) hampir mengenai wajah Sasuke.

"Kau nakal, Neji." Kata Sasuke yang tadi sempat menghindar dari semprotan sperma Neji. Kini tangannya mulai mengelus-elus junior Neji yang masih tersisa sari-sari disana dengan lembut. "Are you ready?" tanya Sasuke kemudian langsung memasukan jari tengahnya kelubang Neji tanpa mendengar jawaban dari sang mpunya lubang.

"AHS…AH,…" bola mata Neji membulat sempurna saat surganya dihantam keras oleh jari tengah Sasuke. "Ah… sakit…" tambahnya lagi.

Sasuke membatalkan rencana selanjutnya yang sebenarnya ia akan memasukan jari-jari yang lain. Ia melihat sekilas kearah Neji. Ada airmata menetes disana.

"Ok, akan kulakukan secara perlahan. Beritahu aku jika masih terasa sakit, ok?" bisik Sasuke lembut sambil mengusap airmata kekasihnya.

Neji hanya mengangguk saja.

Sasuke memasukan jari tengahnya lagi. Berusaha mencari titik kenikmatan sang kekasih. Kali ini dua jari, dan kemudian 3 jari.

Satu kali tusukan

Dua kali tusukan

Tiga kali tusukan

Enam kali tusukan

Delapan kali tusukan

"Ah…"

'Bingo!' batin Sasuke senang saat sudah menemukan titik nikmat Neji setelah sebelumnya telinganya diisi oleh rengekan Neji yang kesakitan.

"Ah… ah… hmph… ngm…ah…" Sasuke sangat senang mendengar desahan dari mulut Neji dan itu membuat juniornya sendiri berdiri tegak.

"Neji." Panggil Sasuke saat melihat Neji sedang keenakan.

Neji memandangnya.

"Aku ingin masuk." Ijin Sasuke.

Neji hanya terdiam saja. Sasuke tak ingin menunggu lebih lama lagi. Bisa-bisa Neji kelelahan dan dia tak mendapat jatahnya.

Sasuke mulai memposisikan dirinya seenak mungkin.

"Aku mulai." Kata Sasuke datar sambil mengarahkan juniornya kelubang Neji.

"Hm…" rasa sedikit berbeda terasa dilubang Neji.

"hm…" Sasuke ikut mendesah kecil saat berusaha memasukan juniornya. "Sangat sempit." Ucap Sasuke disela-sela kegiatan(?)nya.

"AH…." Sekali hentakan, juniornya terbenam sempurna dilubang Neji dan langsung mengenai sweet spotnya Neji hingga membuat Neji mendesah keras. "Bergerak, Sasuke." Pinta Neji sambil menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya sendiri.

"Baiklah." Jawab Sasuke sedikit merasa kesakitan dibawah sana.

Saatnya maju-mundur, anak-anak *totor mesum #pletakkkk, kedondong muncul lagi -_-

"akh…hmng…ah…ah…ah… akh… akh…hng…Suke… Sasuke…"

"Iya Neji. Ucapkan nama kuh, Nejih ah…"

"Sasuke… Sasuke…"

56 detik

60 detik

72 detik

120 detik

150 detik

380 detik

"Sasuke, aku…akuh…akuh…akh…" Sepertinya sebentar lagi Neji akan keluar. "Mau keluar…" tambahnya lagi.

Mendengar itu, Sasuke mulai mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya.

Hentakannya mengenai sweet spot Neji hingga membuat Neji melantunkan alunan desahan yang sangat merdu, lagi.

"Akh…" Neji mendesah. "Faster…faster…faster…Sukeh…akh…" Neji mulai berkomat-kamit dengan kalimat "faster"

Semakin cepat dan cepat Sasuke menggerakkan pinggulnya. Sepertinya malam ini dia akan kelelahan, huahahaha.

"Akh…" Neji mendesah kencang saat dirinya sudah mencapai puncak, spermanya membasahi perutnya dan perut Sasuke.

Dia melihat Sasuke yang masih sibuk sendiri dibawahnya.

Sasuke menggeleng.

Dia masih belum mencapai puncaknya.

Semakin cepat, cepat, hingga membuat Neji kembali mendesah.

Terasa oleh junior Sasuke dinding lubang Neji mulai menghimpit juniornya semakin kencang, seolah-olah ingin menelannya bulat-bulat.

"Kau…kau…" ucap Neji tergagap. "Kau ingin membuat…ku…lelah,,hah,, Sasuke…?" tanya Neji yang sekarang sudah ikut terhanyut juga kedalam permainan Sasuke.

"Sebentar lagih… Jepit…jepit yang kuath…ah…" jawab Sasuke yang juga ikut tergagap. 'Kenapa susah sekali?' batin Sasuke kesal.

Bisa dibilang kini Neji sudah memasuki ronde 2.

"Akuh..akuh…lelah…sukeh…" kata Neji yang benar-benar sudah terlihat lelah.

Sasuke semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Cepat, semakin cepat, cepat, cepat, cepat… dinding-dindngi Neji semakin menyempit.

"AKH/AKH" keduanya mencapai puncak bersamaan.

Sari-sari Sasuke berlomba-lomba masuk kelubang Neji. Bahkan ada yang keluar juga karena lubangnya tak cukup menampung sari-sarinya Sasuke.

"Kau… kau lelah, Neji?" tanya Sasuke sambil berbaring diatas tubuh

Neji. Ia juga kelihatannya sangat lelah.

"Begitu menguras tenaga, hm?" tanya Neji sambil memeluk Sasuke dengan lembut. "Terima kasih, Sasuke." Ucap Neji lagi.

"I love you, Neji." Kata Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan juniornya dari lubang Neji.

"Hm…"

"Masih terasa sedikit sakit, hah?" tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

End of flashback 2

"Kau mengancamku, Neji?" tanya Sasuke kesal kemudian mendorong Neji dari hadapannya.

"Tidak. Hanya saja wartawan sangat membutuhkan uang, kan, Sasuke?" tanya Neji kemudian meninggalkan Sasuke.

End of flashback 2

"Shika, kau punya waktu kosong? Aku ingin bertemu?"

.

.

.

Suasana malam disalah satu restoran terkenal di Konoha membuat keadaan suram tertutup sempurna.

"Ada apa? Sangat jarang kau memintaku untuk menemuimu? Kau tak ingin mengencaniku, kan?"

Pertanyaan terakhir Shikamaru berhasil membuat Sasuke bergindik hebat.

"Aku bergurau, Sasuke." Jelas shika saat melihat raut wajah sahabatnya berubah drastis. "Seleramu kan tinggi." Tambahnya sambil melihat salah satu pelayan tampan yang sedang berjalan menuju meja mereka dan membawa hidangan yang sudah Sasuke pesan tadi sebelum Shikamaru datang.

Sasuke tak menghiraukan gurauan Shikamaru.

"Ini pesanan anda, Tuan." Kata pelayan itu sambil meletakan mampan-mampan berisi makanan-makanan mewah yang selalu Sasuke pesan disitu.

Sasuke melirik si pelayan. Tentu saja dia melirik, suara pelayannya berbeda dari pelayan-pelayan sebelumnya yang selalu malayaninya jika ia sedang berkunjung kesitu. Suaranya dipenuhi keceriaan.

Melihat itu, Shikamaru hanya tersenyum-senyum saja.

"Silahkan menikmati, Tuan." Kata pelayan itu sambil memberikan senyum manisnya kepada Sasuke dan Shikamaru kemudian beranjak dari meja keduanya.

Jentikan jari Shikamaru akhirnya menghilangkan hipnotis Sasuke terhadap pelayan yang barusan melayani mereka.

"Kau seperti orang bodoh, Sasuke." Kata Shikamaru yang sudah mulai menyantap makanannya.

Sasuke hanya ber'Hn'ria.

Setelah mereka menyelesaikan makan malam mereka, Sasuke memutuskan untuk membawa sahabatnya kesalah satu club dimana ia juga memiliki nama disana.

Mereka memilih salah satu ruangan di club tersebut. Ruangan yang sengaja dipesan khusus oleh Sasuke.

"Ini, Tuan. Sudah kami siapkan sesuai pesanan anda." Kata salah satu pelayan kemudian meninggalkan keduanya.

"Wah, serasa tamu VIP kalau sudah begini." Kata Shikamaru konyol sambil memasuki ruangan yang sudah disiapkan tadi.

Sasuke hanya terdiam saja. Dia mengunci pintu tersebut.

Hening

Hening

Hening

"Aku tahu kau mempunyai masalah," kata Shikamaru sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke lembut. "Ceritakan saja, Sasuke." Lanjut Shikamaru.

"Dia mengancamku, Shika." Akhirnya Sasuke buka mulut juga.

Shikamaru hanya terdiam, memberi kesempatan Sasuke untuk bercerita.

"Aku lelah. Aku lelah dengan ancamannya. Mulai dari akan mengambil seluruh saham keluarganya dari perusahaan Sharingan sampai mengancam bahwa dirinya akan memberitahu ayahku bahwa aku sudah tak bersamanya lagi."

Iya, kenyataan pahit memang, ternyata Uchiha Fugaku sudah sangat menyetujui hubungan anaknya dengan anak dari keluarga Hyuga tersebut. Dan yang lebih pahit, Fugaku tak tahu rahasia besar yang tersembunyi dibalik kesuksesan Sharingan Corp.

"Untuk sekarang, tenangkan dulu pikiranmu. Aku tahu ini berat."

"Dia bahkan akan membukakannya ke public." Tambah Sasuke mulai sedikit panic.

"Jangan dihiraukan. Aku akan membantumu." Kata Shikamaru menenangkan sahabatnya itu. *wah, Shika selalu totor buat menjadi sahabat dan penyelamatnya Sasuke ya di tiap fict totor, huahahaha.

Flashback

~5 bulan yang lalu~

"Kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini? kau tak menyayangiku lagi?" tanya Neji manja kepada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya terdiam saja. "Antar aku pulang." Pinta Neji.

Sasukepun hanya menuruti kemauan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Eh, Neji." Sapa Fugaku saat tak sengaja berpas-pasan dengan Sasuke dan Neji saat akan meninggalkan Sharingan Corp. "Mau kemana?" tanya lagi.

"Aku mau pulang, paman." Jawab Neji datar.

"Aku akan mengantarnya kemudian segera kembali kesini." Tambah Sasuke.

Iya, semenjak Fugaku terserang penyakit jantung beberapa bulan yang lalu, Sasuke lah yang memegang kendali atas perusahaan ayahnya. Sasuke memang selalu sibuk beberapa bulan belakangan ini, mengurus perusahaan yang sekarang berada di tangannya dan kuliah.

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah. Ayah juga akan pulang sebentar lagi." Kata ayahnya.

"Ayah tak perlu kesini. Nanti ayah sakit lagi." Kata Sasuke sambil memanggil salah satu bodyguard ayahnya. "Antar ayah pulang." Kata Sasuke kepada bodyguard ayahnya.

"Baik, Tuan."

"Hahaha, baiklah. Ayah bangga padamu, nak. Dan Hyuga muda, paman juga bangga padamu." Kata ayahnya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi anaknya dan Neji.

"See, paman bahkan juga bangga padaku."

Iya, Fugaku bangga pada Neji karena Neji dapat merubah sedikit kebiasaan Sasuke yang sangat suka berbalapan liar. Tentu saja, Sasuke hanyalah pemuda yang baru berusia 22tahun.

"Kau jadi pulang? Aku sangat sibuk."

"Iya, iya." Jawab Neji sambil memeluk lengan Sasuke.

"Jangan seperti ini." kata Sasuke sambil menarik lengannya dari pelukan Neji.

"Kenapa?"

Tak ada jawaban dari mulut Sasuke. Ia melangkahkan kakinya lebih dulu daripada Neji.

Kenyataan pahit juga yang harus dihadapi bahwa tak ada yang tahu bahwa Sasuke adalah seorang gay kecuali keluarganya, keluarga Neji, Shikamaru, dan orang-orang dekatnya saja.

Tak ada pembicaraan selama diperjalanan menuju kediaman Hyuga.

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini, Sasuke." Kata Neji sambil membanting keras pintu mobil Ford Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng saja.

"Aw…" Neji terjatuh.

Dengan cepat Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya.

"Tidak bisa berhati-hati?"

"Setidaknya kau masih perhatian padaku." Balas Neji. "Aw…" Neji kembali kesakitan saat ia melihat lututnya mengeluarkan darah. "Kan, berdarah." Rengek Neji pada Sasuke.

"Sini," kata Sasuke sambil membelakangi Neji, bermaksud ingin memopongnya dibelakangnya.

Neji sudah berada pada posisi.

"Kau sengaja, kan?"

"Buat apa sengaja? Turunkan aku kalau begitu." Neji mulai memberontak dibelakang Sasuke.

"Hei, jangan begitu. Nanti bisa terjatuh," kata Sasuke sedikit memarahi Neji. "Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja." Ketusnya.

Mereka sudah berada didalam kediaman Hyuga.

"Kenapa sepi sekali?" tanya Sasuke sambil melihat-lihat sekitaran rumah.

"Tou-san dan Kaa-san masih dikantor." Jawab Neji.

Sasuke malangkahkan kakinya ke kamar sang kekasih, menuruni Neji diranjangnya.

"Sasuke," panggil Neji saat melihat sasuke akan langsung pulang. Sasuke membalikan badannya namun tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. "Tega sekali meninggalkanku dengan lutut terluka seperti ini?" rengek Neji sambil menunjuk-nunjuk lututnya yang masih mengeluarkan darah.

"Kau ceroboh, Neji." Kata Sasuke sambil mengambil kotak p3k milik Neji yang selalu tersimpan rapi dimeja belajarnya.

Sasuke membalut luka dilutut Neji dengan perban kemudian merekatkannya.

"Sudah." Kata Sasuke kemudian bangkit dari ranjang Neji.

"Sasuke." Panggil Neji lagi.

"Apa lagi?"

"Kau tak mau mengobrol dulu?"

"Ya ampun, dirimu bahkan sudah 3jam di kantor." Kata Sasuke sambil memandang Neji.

"Sasuke…" Sasuke sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan rengekan Neji.

Ia menghampiri Neji dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Ada apa?"

Neji hanya terdiam kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mematung saja.

Semakin dekat.

Sasuke dapat melihat mata lavender Neji semakin menyipit kemudian terpejam.

Cup…

Neji mencium bibir Sasuke. Sasuke masih dengan tampang batunya hanya terdiam saja dan membiarkan mulutnya tetap tertutup rapat. Ia tahu bahwa Neji ingin mengekplorasi mulutnya.

'Tidak secepat itu, Neji.' Batin Sasuke.

'Dia ingin bermain-main denganku ternyata.' Batin Neji yang masih memejamkan matanya dan masih menciumi Sasuke.

Tangan Neji mulai beraksi. Digerakkannya tangannya kearah junior Sasuke.

"Hm…" onyx Sasuke membulat sempurna. 'Dia mulai nakal.' Batin Sasuke.

Memanfaatkan mulut Sasuke yang sedikit terbuka, Neji langsung memasukan lidahnya kemulut Sasuke.

"Hm…" Sasuke berhasil kaget yang kedua kali karena ulah ukenya itu.

'Kau benar-benar ingin bermain ternyata.' Batin Sasuke.

Tapi Sasuke hanya membiarkannya saja. Kali ini ia akan memberi kesempatan bagi Neji untuk lebih mendominasi permainan.

Kecupan semakin memanas, celana Sasuke semakin menyempit dan membuat sesuatu yang terkurung didalamnya ingin keluar saat itu juga.

"Neji."

Kecupan-kecupan dan lumatan-lumatan terhenti tiba-tiba karena terdengar seseorang memanggilnya dari luar.

"kau sudah pulang?" tanya suara itu lagi yang tidak bukan adalah ibunya Neji.

"Sudah, kaa-san." Jawab Neji bernada sedikit kecewa.

"Gaara ada disini. Tadi bertemu kaa-san di kantor. Cepatlah keluar." Perintah ibunya.

"Iya, kaa-san. Sasuke" rengek Neji lagi.

"Sudahlah. Aku juga harus segera kembali ke kantor." Balas Sasuke. "Gaara sudah menunggumu. Cepatlah keluar." Katanya sambil melihat Neji yang masih cemberut diranjangnya. "Kenapa lagi?"

"Gendong. Aku tak mampu berjalan."

Kali ini Sasuke menurut saja karena memang, luka dilutut Neji tampak sangat parah.

"Kau harus ke rumah sakit, ok?" kata Sasuke yang sudah menggendong Neji.

"Wah, kau seperti anak kecil saja, Neji." Kata Gaara saat melihat Neji digendong oleh Sasuke.

"Kakiku." Rengeknya pada sahabat dekatnya.

"Oh, I can see it. Kamu ceroboh." Kata Gaara.

Sasuke menurunkan Neji disebelah Gaara.

"Nanti antarkan Neji ke rumah sakit kalau paman dan bibi tidak sempat." Perintah Sasuke pada Gaara.

"Iya."

"Aku pulang dulu." Kata Sasuke.

2 bulan kemudian.

"Kita harus berjalan sendiri-sendiri sekarang."

"Sasuke…" panggil Neji lirih sambil memegang wajahnya yang memerah bercapkan tangan Sasuke disana.

"APA KAU SUDAH GILA MEMINTAKU MENCIUMMU DITEMPAT UMUM?" teriak Sasuke.

"BUKANKAH KITA SEPASANG KEKASIH?" teriak Neji tak kalah keras dan masih menyentuh wajahnya. Untung saja mereka bertengkar di rumah Neji yang selalu sepi disiang hari.

"TAPI TIDAK SEPERTI INI, NEJI? KAU INGIN SEMUA ORANG TAHU TENTANG HUBUNGAN KITA, HAH?"

"BUKANKAH SUDAH SEPANTASNYA? AKU INGIN ORANG-ORANG TAHU BAHWA KAU ADALAH MILIKKU!"

"Kau bukan dirimu lagi, Neji." Kata Sasuke sudah mulai tenang.

"LALU SIAPA AKU, SASUKE?" teriak frustasi Neji. "Aku ragu, apakah dirimu pernah menganggapku ada atau tidak?" Neji menunduk.

"Kau bukan dirimu lagi, Neji," kata Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekati Neji. "Kau terobsesi padaku," Lanjutnya lirih. "Bukan obsesi yang aku ingin tapi cinta, Neji." Sambil memegang kedua bahu Neji.

"Tapi, aku… Aku hanya ingin bersamamu, Sasuke." Kata Neji manja.

"Tapi bukan seperti ini, Neji, kau terlalu manja padaku. Dan itu membuatku lelah. Belajarlah berdiri sendiri," kata Sasuke sedikit lembut pada Neji. "Maaf, keputusanku sudah bulat." Tambah Sasuke lalu melepaskan pegangannya pada bahu Neji.

Neji hanya bisa pasrah saat Sasuke memutusi hubungan mereka.

"Kau akan menyesali ini, Sasuke. Akan!" katanya sambil melihat kepergian Sasuke dari salah satu jendela yang ada diruang keluarga.

Beberapa hari kemudian setelah SasuNeji tak berpacaran lagi.

"Dia tak pernah berhenti." Keluh Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri sambil melihat telepon genggamnya yang selalu menerima telepon dan pesan dari sang mantan kekasih.

"Ku mohon, kembalilah padaku." Salah satu pesan yang masuk ke ponsel Sasuke dari Neji. Yang belakangan ini selalu membuat Sasuke pusing memikirkannya. "Akanku adukan pada paman" pesan yang lainnya.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng-geleng saja saat dia tahu ada lebih dari 20 pesan yang ia terima dari Neji dan 50 lebih panggilan tak terjawab dari sang mantan setiap harinya.

'Apakah aku harus berbicara pada Shika?' batin Sasuke sudah mulai lelah dengan kemaniakan mantannya.

Karena tak ingin terlalu pusing dengan sang mantan, Sasuke memutuskan berjalan-jalan sebentar. Keluar dari kantor dan menikmati hari yang begitu cerah di musim semi, mungkin tidak akan salah.

.

.

.

"Sungguh sangat disayangkan kau harus berhenti bekerja disana."

"Sudahlah, nii-chan. Keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku ingin membantu nii-chan disini." Kata pemuda yang memiliki senyum secerah mentari pagi bernama Naruto kepada kakaknya Kyubi.

"Hanya saja sangat disayangkan kau harus berjualan tomat sepertiku." Kata Kyubi lagi.

"Sudahlah, nii-chan," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum pada anggota keluarga sematawayang yang ia miliki saat ini. "Aku ingin menemani nii-chan." Tambahnya lagi sambil memindahkan salah satu pot tanaman tomat kedalam toko.

Plakk…

Terdengar suara pintu mobil tertutup.

Kyubi menoleh kesumber bunyi.

"Oh, Tuan Uchiha." Sapa Kyubi sopan kepada pemuda yang muda darinya 3tahun itu.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum saja.

"Ada yang segar?" tanya Sasuke sambil melihat-lihat tomat yang kelihatannya sangat indah.

"Oh, ada, Tuan," jawab Kyubi sambil mengajak Sasuke masuk ke tokonya. "Baru dipanen tadi pagi. Saya punya firasat Tuan akan kesini." Tambah kyubi lagi sedikit malu.

*kan sudah dikate, cowo aje banyak yang demen ma Sasuke, huahahaha

Sasuke hanya tersenyum saja dan mengikuti Kyubi.

"Tunggu sebentar, Tuan. Saya akan mengambilkannya."

Sasuke menuruti perintah Kyubi. Dia melihat-lihat isi toko, semuanya berisi tanaman tomat.

'Aromanya bahkan beroramakan tomat, hahaha' batin Sasuke senang.

"Eh…" ada sesuatu yang mencolok yang tak sengaja tertangkap oleh onyx Sasuke.

'Durian? Pirang?' batin Sasuke sambil melangkahkan kakinya secara perlahan ke'sesuatu' yang menarik perhatian onyxnya itu.

"Tumbuhlah yang subur, ok? Jangan kecewakan nii-chan."

Kalimat itulah yang terdengar oleh Sasuke saat dirinya sudah melihat 'sesuatu' apa yang menarik perhatiannya.

Seorang pemuda yang sedang berjokok dan sedang menanam tomat.

"Ck…"

"Eh…" Naruto terkejut hingga tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan salah satu pot tomat yang ada diatasnya dan minimpa kaki Sasuke karena jarak mereka yang begitu dekat.

"Aw…"

Dengan cepat Naruto mengangkat pot yang yang menimpa kaki Sasuke.

"Ma… Maaf, aku tidak sengaja." Kata Naruto sambil menunduk. "Buka sepatu anda, Tuan. Aku akan mengobatinya." Tambah Naruto lagi sambil membukakan sepatu Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kata Sasuke.

Naruto mengangkat kepala untuk menoleh pada lawan bicaranya.

.

.

.

"Maafkan atas kecerobohan adik saya, Tuan."

"Aku yang salah karena sudah mengagetkannya. Ini salahku." Kata Sasuke sambil membungkuk.

"Sudah nii-chan bilang, kan, bekerja seperti ini sangat beresiko daripada bekerja direstoran. Pot-potnya berat. Dan lihat," kata Kyubi sambil melirik kaki Sasuke yang berdarah. "Sangat bahaya,kan?"

"Restoran?" tanya Sasuke. 'Pantasan saja wajahnya sangat familiar. Sangat mencolok pula. Berambut pirang, berbentuk seperti durian dan memiliki garis-garis lurus diwajahnya. Seperti kucing saja.' Batin Sasuke.

"Iya. Dia pernah bekerja direstoran milik keluarga Haruno. Tapi sekarang dia sudah berhenti." Kata Kyubi sedih.

"Maaf, nii-chan."

"Oh begitu." Kata Sasuke. "Aku pamit dulu." Tambahnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya. "Aw…"

"Biarkan adik saya yang mengantar anda pulang, Tuan."

"Nii-chan?"

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Naruto." Bentak Kyubi. "Kau juga harus mengantarkan tomat segar setiap pagi ke kediaman Uchiha. Titik." Perintah Kyubi sambil memberikan deathglarenya kepada Naruto.

Naruto hanya menunduk saja.

"Tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja." Bela Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tuan. Sudah, Naruto. Cepat antarkan Tuan Uchiha pulang."

"Baiklah, nii-chan."

.

.

.

"Jadi, namamu Naruto?" tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan diperjalanan pulang.

"Iya." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Maaf atas kejadian tadi."

Tambahnya lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku Sasuke Uchiha."

"Iya, aku tahu."

.

.

.

Sesampainya dikediaman Uchiha.

"Aku akan mengantarkan Tuan sampai ke dalam rumah."

"Tidak perlu, Naruto. Terima kasih." Tolak Sasuke cepat. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah. Aku permisi dulu."

"Bawa saja mobilku." Kata Sasuke.

.

.

.

Setelah 2 bulan saling mengobrol-ngobrol dan sering bertemu, akhirnya SasuNaru berpacaran.

Kyaaaa XD akhirnya, pemirsahhh XD

Ada kecocokan disana.

"Kau masih sakit?" tanya Naruto dari telepon genggamnya.

"Masih."

"Aku akan kesana."

"Tidak perlu. Kyubi bisa marah."

"Ya sudah. Makan obat yang teratur atau aku akan memarahi, ok."

"Iya, Dobe."

Kini berbalik Sasuke yang bermanja ria pada kekasihnya yaitu Naruto.

"Dia masih sakit?" tanya Kyubi mengagetkan Naruto.

"Ah, nii-chan, mengagetkan saja. Iya."

"Batuk pilek sampai segitunya." Ketus Kyubi. "Kau menyukainya, kan?" tanya Kyubi tanpa berbasa-basi.

Naruto hanya terdiam.

"Ya sudah. Tidak apa-apa. Nii-chan akan selalu mendukungmu, Naruto." Kata Kyubi kemudian meninggalkan Naruto didalam toko.

Iya, Naruto belum memberitahu Kyubi bahwa dirinya dan Sasuke sudah berpacaran.

End of flashback

"Tenang saja, ok? Aku akan membantumu." Kata Shika lagi sambil meminum minuman yang tersedia diruangan itu.

Ring ring ring

Telepon genggam Sasuke berdering.

Neji

"temui aku sekarang atau ayahmu dan public akan tahu sekarang juga!" Pesan berisi ancaman untuk kesekian kali diterima oleh Sasuke. Namun kali ini dia merasakan suatu keseriusan disana.

"Sasuke, ganti saja nomormu dan beli yang baru."

"Aku…" Sasuke terlihat panic. "Aku harus segera pergi." Kata Sasuke tergesa-gesa dan meninggalkan Shikamaru sendirian.

'Lagi. Dia sungguh keterlaluan.'

40 menit kemudian.

"Apa mau, Neji?" tanya Sasuke setelah sampai ke kediaman Hyuga.

"Menikahlah denganku." Jawab Neji santai.

"Apa?" Sasuke terkejut hebat. "Aku tidak bisa. Hanya ini saja? Silahkan beberkan semuanya, Neji." Jawabnya kemudian meninggalkan Neji sendiri dengan kegilaannya.

"SASUKE! KEMBALI!" teriaknya saat melihat Sasuke sudah memasuki mobilnya dan mengendarainya keluar dari kediaman Hyuga.

"Neji?" panggil ayahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tarik saham kita dari perusahan Uchiha!" perintah Neji pada ayahnya.

Tak ada jawaban dari mulut ayahnya.

"Tarik semuanya, ayah!" bentaknya.

"Nak," Hizashi berjalan mendekati anak semata wayangnya. "Mereka sudah mengahapus kita dari daftar, nak." Kata Hizashi sedikit kecewa.

"APA?"

"Mereka menggantikan kita dengan keluarga Ino" jelas Hizashi lagi.

"Tidak mungkin?"

"Maafkan ayah tidak bisa membantumu. Cobalah untuk berhenti, Neji." Ayahnya seikit prihatin dengan keadaan Neji belakangan ini yang sepertinya benar-benar terobsesi pada Sasuke.

"Ayah ingin membatalkan semua rencanaku?" tanya Neji kemudian meninggalkan Hizashi sendirian.

.

.

.

"Ayah," panggil Sasuke saat melihat ayah dan ibunya sedang bersantai diruang keluarga. "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Kata Sasuke agak takut.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya sang ayah lembut.

"Pertama, terima kasih karena sudah mempercayaiku untuk mengurus perusahaan ayah," kata Sasuke menunduk. "Yang kedua, saham keluarga Hyuga sudah digantikan dengan keluarga Ino," lanjutnya lagi. "Yang terakhir, aku…aku…" Sasuke sedikit tergagap. "Aku dan Neji… Kami sudah tak berpacaran lagi." Sasuke semakin menunduk takut-takut ayahnya akan memukulinya dan yang lebih parah, ia takut ayahnya akan kembali terkena serangan Jantung.

"Begitukah?" tanya Fugaku santai.

"Hn?" Sasuke memberanikan diri menegakkan tubuhnya kemudian memandang sang ayah.

Ada senyuman disana.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Kata Fugaku sambil tersenyum kemudian memberi isyarat kepada 'mereka' untuk keluar. Ada Shikamaru dan Naruto disana.

Flashback

3menit setelah Sasuke meninggalkan Shikamaru sendirian di club, Shika memutuskan untuk menceritakan yang sesungguhnya kepada Fugaku.

.

.

"Saya ingin berbicara dengan Tuan besar Uchiha."

"Silahkan masuk."

Shikamaru memberanikan diri melangkahkan kakinya dikediaman Uchiha yang begitu megah.

"Anda mencari saya, Tuan Nara?" tanya Fugaku mengagetkan Shikamaru.

"Hm… Iya, Tuan." Jawab Shikamaru sambil mendatangi Fugaku.

"Ada apa?"

"Maaf sebelumnya karena saya terlalu lancang."

Fugaku hanya terdiam saja.

"Saya hanya ingin membantu Sasuke."

"Sasuke, hah?"

"iya."

"Silahkan." Fugaku sudah siap mendengarkan pengaduan Shikamaru.

"Maaf, Tuan. Saya minta anda untuk tetap tenang." Jelas Shika sedikit menenangkan Fugaku. "Sasuke dan Neji sudah tak berpacaran lagi." Jelas Shikamaru. Tampak ada goretan keget sekaligus kekecewaan disana.

"Apa anda yakin, Tuan Nara?"

"Saya sahabatnya, Tuan. Dan meskipun ia tak menceritakan ini kepada saya, saya tahu bahwa sekarang dia sedang menjalin asmara dengan pemuda lain." Jelas Shika. Fugaku kembali terdiam dan mendengarkan Shikamaru berbicara. "tapi saya yakin, inilah yang terbaik untuk Sasuke. Maaf jika saya terlalu berlebihan." Lanjut Shika kemudian membugkuk.

"Siapa pemuda itu?"

"Kebetulan saya sudah meneleponnya, mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan tiba disini."

10 menit menunggu, akhirnya orang yang dimaksud datang juga.

"Oh, jadi kau kekasih baru Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku sedikit kaget.

Naruto hanya menunduk. Ia tahu ia salah. selama ini, ia selalu berpura-pura menjadi pemuda penjual tomat biasa dimata Fugaku. Itu ia lakukan karena ia tak ingin melihat Sasuke menderita.

"Kau penjual tomat dan merawat Sasuke itu, kan?" tanya Fugaku lagi.

"Iya. Maaf, Tuan." Naruto masih membungkuk.

Setelah berbicara selama hampir 20 menit, akhirnya Fugaku memberi restu kepada Naruto untuk memacari anaknya.

End of flashback.

"maaf, Sasuke. Hanya ini yang bisa saya lakukan." kata Shikamaru tersenyum penuh maaf pada Sasuke.

"hanya ini?" tanya Sasuke kemudian bangkit dari berlututnya dan menghampiri Shikamaru. "Ini tidak 'hanya', Shikamaru. Ini lebih dari 'hanya'." Kata sasuke kemudian memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Hahaha…" Shikamaru balas memeluk Sasuke.

"Terima kasih."

"Iya," balas Shika kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. "Dia juga berperan besar disini." Kata Shika sambil melirik Naruto yang berdiri malu-malu.

"Sasuke." Panggil Fugaku saat melihat Sasuke akan memeluk Naruto.

Sasuke berhenti dan memandang sang ayah. Sasuke menghampiri orang tuanya kemudian memeluk keduanya.

"Jaga dia baik-baik kalau kau benar-benar mencintainya." Kata Fugaku sambil melirik Naruto. "Sepertinya dia anak yang baik." Tambah ibu Sasuke. "dan manis."

"Ayah, ibu…"

"Sudahlah, nak. Dia menunggumu." Bisik Mikoto.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya, menghampiri Naruto lalu membawanya keteras rumah.

"Pantasan saja saat aku kerumahmu, kyubi bilang bahwa kau sedang keluar. Ternyata kau disini." Kata Sasuke cemas. "Aksimu bisa membahayakan dirimu sendiri, Naruto. Kau sungguh Dobe." Tambahnya lalu memeluk Naruto.

"lalu bagaiman dengan, Neji?"

"entahlah. Aku tak ingin mengurusinya lagi. Biarkan saja dia gila sendiri." Jawab sasuke kemudian memeluk Naruto lagi.

"AKU INGIN MENEMUI SASUKE!" terdengar oleh keduanya ada teriakan dari dalam rumah. "JANGAN HALANGI AKU!"

'Neji?' batin keduanya berbarengan.

"Sasuke!" teriak Neji saat bertemu Sasuke sadang berduaan dengan Naruto.

"kami sudah menghalanginya tapi dia tetap memaksa masuk, Tuan." Jelas salah satu petugas keamanan dirumah itu.

"kalian boleh pergi," perintah Sasuke. "Aku tak mencintaimu lagi, Neji." Kata sasuke sambil mendekati Neji. "Berhentilah menghabisi energimu untuk mengurusiku." Kata Sasuke lembut.

"Kenapa kau tega, Sasuke? KENAPA?"

Naruto hanya mematung saja melihat kejadiaan ini.

"pulanglah." Perintah sasuke kemudian menghampiri Naruto dan membawanya masuk kerumah. "Ayo, Naruto. Disini dingin." Kata Sasuke mesra kepada Naruto.

"Pulanglah Neji. Semuanya sudah berakhir." Kata Sasuke saat berpas-pasan dengan Neji saat ingin masuk kerumah.

Neji hanya terdiam.

"Sasuke." Panggil Naruto.

"Jangan hiraukan dia, Naruto." Tenang Sasuke.

Tersisa Neji sendiri disitu.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku, Sasuke?" Neji menangis. "Aku sangat menyayangimu." Lanjutnya lagi sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kediaman Uchiha. "Sasuke, aku tidak akan pernah berhenti, Sasuke."

Dan setelah kejadian malam itu, Sasuke memutuskan untuk membawa Naruto tinggal bersamanya. Mereka memiliki rumah sendiri. Fugakupun sudah semakin sehat selama Naruto selalu merawatnya. Keluarga mereka semakin hangat dan bahagia.

Sementara disisi lain Neji selalu berusaha untuk mendapatkan Sasuke. Bahkan dia sudah membeberkan rahasia itu kepublik. Namun semua itu percuma.

.

.

.

"…Semakin kulihat masa lalu, semakin hatiku tak menentu. Tetapi satu sinar terangi jiwaku saat aku melihat senyummu…"

Sepertinya lirik lagu itu sangat cocok sekali untuk kehidupan yang sedang Sasuke jalani saat ini. Ada naruto yang selalu membuat hari-harinya berwarna.

"Aku kuat karenamu, aku selalu semangat karenamu, aku tersenyum karenamu," kata Sasuke sambil mengelus lembut rambut pirang Naruto yang masih tertidur pulas disampingnya. "Terima kasih sudah melukiskan warna indah dikehidupanku, Naruto." Tambahnya lagi sambil mencium rambut sang kekasih.

Fin

* * *

Special thanks:

Liewliew Tan

Thank you so much untuk sharingnya

Hope your story can be happy ending like mine

Selebihnya, gue minta maaf kalau fictnya terlalu berlebihan XD

* * *

Tolong review ya guys :D

Maaf kalau diakhir difictnya berantakan sekali. Ngetik kilat. 2 hari full kagak stop. Otak gue jalan terus mpe mau muntah rasanya XD

Biasa'y totor dapat sktr 7halaman sekali duduk (2jam), tapi karena kilat, dalam waktu 2 hari, duduknya hanya 4 kali yang = 8jam, fict'y udah kelar. Sungguh abal2 -_- . Gomen

Oh ya, tolong add fb totor juga ya XD *promo -_-

"Fee Low"

PP'y PP SasuNaru lagi bobo didalam keranjang XD


End file.
